Love,Joy,Laughter
by fangirlinthefrock
Summary: This is the story of Annalease Roscoe a young bright girl who at times can be very shy. She is the only girl of the family and has 5 brothers, Her and her family are forced to move to Hollyoaks when their mum Sandy lands a job at the local hospital. How will Annalease settle in and will she stay happy for long?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day of Annalease's first day at Hollyoaks High School and she was so nervous. Annalease and her family had recently moved into the area a fortnight ago and her mother felt that she and her brothers were ready to start their new school. " Come on kids you're going to be late, School starts at 9" Annalease's mother shouted up the stairs , "Coming Mum" Annalease shouted while she quickly picked up her things and hurried downstairs. Reality hit her and she realised that she would be soon at school and she really didn't know what to expect. She wanted to cry because she had memories of her old school flooding back to her, Even though she was only there a year before her family moved it was hell for her. Annalease was 13 at this present time and she was going to start year 8 on the other hand her younger 12 year old twin brothers Jason and Robbie were joining the year below her and seemed beaming with excitement. 15 year old Ziggy was year 10 and he wasn't fazed by starting a new school as he had gotten used to it by now. " Hey midget whats with the long face, Aren't you excited about starting at a new school" Freddie said as he placed his hand on Annalease's shoulder. She thought for a few seconds and said " I don't know, I just want the day over with" Freddie picked up on the solemnness in her voice. " Is something wrong, Because if there is you can tell me" Annalease looked up at him with a warm smile on her face " I'm just really nervous about school, I'm worried that people are going to treat me just the way they did at Neverdon and I really don't think I can go through that again" As she said those last few words Annalease had tears in her eyes she tried to fight them but she couldn't. Freddie gently pulled her into a hug. "This is a new start for you and besides the people here are going to be different to the ones at Neverdon, how about you call me Joe or Mum at lunch until you settle in yeah, Just so you can feel safe" Annalease stepped out of Freddie's grip " I suppose that's right, Okay I will do that but I hope you realise I will be doing that everyday" she said. Freddie giggled and said " As long as it takes" Annalease smiled and got ready to leave the house. Freddie was 16 and worked alongside Annaleas's eldest brother Joe he and Joe were very protective over their younger siblings Annalease more so seeing as she was their only sister.

The journey to school went pretty quickly and before they knew it Annalease and her brothers were approaching the reception along with their mother. "You ready then" Sandy asked her children. " Yes mum" Annalease answered followed by groans from the boys. When they got inside the school they were approached by the headmaster who had been expecting them. " Hello there Mr's Roscoe, these must be our new pupils, Welcome to your new school" The headmaster said while leading them to his office. Robbie was messing about by trying to pull blue tack off of the display wall where they were nearest to. " Robbie behave yourself for once please" Sandy huffed as she pulled him to the chair " Sit down and listen to what you are going to be told" Robbie huffed and puffed but he did as he was told. " I hope you settle in well here at Hollyoaks High, As a school our staff always try and make new pupils feel welcome and valued when they begin their time at the school" the headmaster spoke for a lot longer which bored Annalease a lot, She didn't want to be rude so she listened carefully. After the introduction speech the headmaster lead each child to their new classrooms. Annalease was up first. " So Annalease this is your new classroom" he said as he gently knocked the door. Poor Annalease had butterflies in her stomach this was the moment she dreaded the most. " Hello Mrs Layton this is Annalease she will be joining your class today, I hope that is okay" Mrs Layton smiled at Annalease " Hello there, And yes that is absolutely fine, Come on in sweetie" Annalease waved bye to her mum and brothers and followed Mrs Layton into the classroom. The class were really loud up until Mrs Layton spoke " Class 8B2 please settle down" without much of a wait the class were summoned to silence. Everyone looked at Annalease. "Thank you, This is Annalease she is joining our class today so please be sure to make her feel welcome" Mrs Layton smiled, she scanned the room for an empty seat. There was an empty seat next to a young girl who seemed very similar to Annalease. " Go and take a seat next to the young girl at the back" Mrs Layton said with a smile, Annalease nodded and sat herself down next to the girl. " Hi, I'm Megan" Annalease smiled " Hey, I'm Annalease, What are we studying" she asked. " English but it should be called borish as it's so boring" Megan said " Oh I see, And I guess you are right there" Annalease said with a smile. A few minuets had passed and it was the end of the first lesson. All the kids piled into the corridor hurrying along to next classes. Annalease didn't have a clue where she was going. " You can hang out with me if you like" Megan asked " Okay thanks" Annalease answered "We've got maths next and then a half an hour break, We can go and sit down somewhere if you want". " Yeah okay that would be nice". Annalease was so relived that somebody wanted to spend time with her, She was having such a great day that she forgot to phone Freddie at lunch and before she knew it her first day was over.

Annalease and Ziggy waited for Robbie and Jason to come out like they had arranged that morning. They had been waiting 20 minuets when the twins still hadn't come out. " I wish they would bloody hurry up as the footy starts at 5" Ziggy groaned " I'm sure they wont be too long, Do they have their phones on them" Annalease asked " If they aren't here within the next 4 minuets then I'm goin home, I don't know, Try ringing them Lease" Ziggy always called her Lease for short well so did a lot of people. She fumbled for her phone in her bag when she heard two familiar voices shouting " I hate you jase now piss off before I rip your bloody head off do you hear me" Robbie shouted " It wasn't supposed to be like that I was only helping you out isn't that what brothers are supposed to do" Jason sighed. " Just fuck off go on" Robbie pushed Jason to the ground. Annalease ran over to the scuffling boys to try and stop them from fighting. " Lease stay back, I'll sort this " Ziggy said while running and breaking the boys up. All she could do was wait and hope that her mum didn't see the boys fighting as she knew it would break her heart. " You stand by Lease and you Robbie stand by me, I don't wanna hear you utter another word to each other, And when mum comes and she asks how your day was you tell her anything but what's just happened" Ziggy told the boys with a firm tone. The twins nodded in agreement and did as they were told. Sandy's range rover pulled up to where Annalease and her brothers were standing " Hop in we've got a house warming party to get to" The children got into the car and prepared themselves for twenty questions from their mother. " So how was your day then" Sandy asked. The boys pointed at Annalease to go first " It was really good thanks, I've made a friend called Megan she seems really nice" she said with a smie " Aw! Lease that's fantastic I'm really glad that you have, What about you rasquals then Robbie, Jason" Ziggy gave both boys a firm look "It was alright thanks mum, I've made a few mates" Jason said. "Yeah same mum it was alright" Robbie said while looking out of the window. " Ziggy" Sandy shouted. " Oh yeah um sorry mum, Yeah I'm going to like it here I think good choice in school" Ziggy said with what seemed like an uncertain look on his face, Luckily Sandy didn't pick up on it but Annalease did. She waited till they all had got out of the car to bring it up the, others had gone in when she called him. "Zigs, you okay" Ziggy looked up at Annalease "Yeah I'm fine, just knackered thanks sis, it's been a long day" He smiled. " Okay I was just checking, Now hurry up the match starts at 5" Annalease said with a smile. She didn't seem so convinced that nothing was up with, She can read him like a book so she could tell that something was up. Annalease went in and greeted her family and she helped her Mum prepare for the house warming party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annalease had been helping Sandy get ready for the party for two hours now she had helped lay the tables for the guests and she helped to prepare the snacks which Sandy had bought. Her lazy brothers on the other hand thought they would have a fifa war on the PS2, Annalease usually joined them on those wars but today she wanted to help her mum. " You're such a good girl you know Annalease helping your mum, You could be upstairs with the boys on fifa but no you're helping me so thank you" Sandy said while putting the finishing touches to the party snacks and setting them down on the counter. " It's okay mum its a lot to do on your own so I thought it would be fair that I helped" Annalease replied with a warmed smile. " Everything's done now so you can go up now, I'll call you when people start arriving" Sandy said while hugging her daughter. " Okay mum" she gently stepped away from Sandy's hug and made her way upstairs. As she approached Joe's room she could hear cheers and boo's as the boys played fifa. " Joe am I alright to come in" Annalease asked. She always asked if it was okay to come in because she felt that it was polite to do so. " Yeah sure, We're nearly finished this match so you can play the next one if you want" Joe said. Annalease joined the boys on the floor and started cheering along with them until it was her turn to play. Half way through her game Annalease began to start winning much to the disappointment of Ziggy. " Lease since when did you get so good hey, Slow down would you" he shouted " You're only jealous because I'm winning and you're the looser" Annalease loved getting one over on Ziggy. " What ever" he said as he threw the controller across the room. " You apsolute girl" Freddie laughed as he watched Ziggy storm out of the room, He looked over at Annalease and said " Good one sis, Looks like pretty boy is jealous, High 5" He offered his hand and Annalease high fived him. " Kids, come down people are arriving" Sandy shouted up the stairs. Annalease and her brothers each raced downstairs to see who could make it down first. Freddie came first, Robbie second, Joe third, Jason fourth and Annalease came last.

When the kids got downstairs people were already enjoying themselves, Annalease didn't particularly know any of these people so she distanced herself quite a bit, she decided that she would sit in the corner closest to the door so she could make a quick exit if she needed to. After a few hours the music got louder and so did the people, Sandy joined in with the party and so did the boys. Annalease on the other hand stayed sat down for most of the night. " You alright Lease, You seem really quiet" Jason said as he sat next to her " Yeah I'm good thanks, I'm just really tired and I don't expect to get any sleep tonight with all this partying going on" Annaleased sighed. " Me neither, I think mum might have forgotten that we have school in the morning" Jason said. " I think she may have too, Maybe we should go and find somewhere quiet to sleep" Annalease said with a huge smile on her face, She and Jason were very much alike behaviour wise and they both thought that education was important, They were almost the golden children in the house because they were the two who managed to get good grades. " That is such a good idea, Meet me by the door in about 5 minuets and we'll go and venture out" Jason looked around to see if anyone was listening. " Shall I bring mum's tent because I don't fancy sleeping under the starts tonight" Annalease whispered with a giggle. " Okay be quick though" Jason went and rejoined the party. Annalease went up to her room and got some things in a bag ready to take she realised that what she and Jason were about to do could endanger them but she thought she would take the risk just for a bit of peace. She loved her family very much but sometimes she knew that they were party animals and very rarely got any peace. As she approached the stairs she saw Jason standing by the door quietly opening it, even though the music was so loud both Annalease and Jason were not taking any risks. " Quick lets go" Jason said as he and her rushed into the dark street ahead of them. " Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all Jase, We should go back" Annalease questioned with an uneasy look on her face. " No Lease we've got to carry this out now we've started, We'll be fine as we've got each other" Jason said as he offered his arm for Annalease to link she took his offer and they then started walking until they came across a near by field they searched around for a suitable place to pitch the tent they had with them, They pitched the tent and both settled down for the night.

Back home Sandy and the boys decided to call it a night and asked the party goers to leave, Everyone obliged and did so. " Fred would you mind checking on Lease as she seemed pretty evasive tonight" Sandy asked " Yeah sure mum" Freddie said while leaving the room. Freddie knocked on Annaleae's door " Lease, Is it okay if I come in" Freddie called in a soft voice. He waited a few seconds and gained no reply. He assumed that she was asleep because she didn't answer but he gently opened the door to see for himself, He noticed that her bed was empty, Fear rushed through his body. " MUM" Freddie shouted " What's the matter" Sandy shouted back up to him " LEASE IS GONE SHE ISN'T IN BED" Joe came rushing up the stairs to join Freddie " Fred check Jase's room as he isn't downstairs" Joe shouted without much hesitation Freddie ran into Jason's room. " He's not in bed either" Freddie said in a panicked tone. " Oh god where the bloody hell are they, Fred ring one of them would ya" Joe ordered. "Okay okay" Freddie fumbled for his phone and quickly searched for Annalease's name in his phone book. He took a deep breath and pressed call. After a few rings Joe heard Annalease's ring tone. " Oh god she's not taken her phone, I don't suspect Jason has either, Get your coat on we're going to find them" Joe and Freddie left the house to try and find them, Robbie and Ziggy stayed with Sandy, they were all crippled with worry. They searched high and low for both Annalease and Jason but they wern't found after two hours of searching.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Annalease woke up at around 6am she left her area of the tent and went to see if Jason was awake, She and Jason had told themselves that they needed to be back home for 7am because this was the time that their mother usually woke them up for school, They thought that they could get home before this time thinking that their little night out would go unnoticed. Jason was still asleep so she gently tried to wake him. " Jase its time to wake up now, We've got to get back" Annalease said while shaking him. She did this a further few times and he wasn't responding. Panic crippled through Annalease's body. Jason was a diabetic and he needed insulin to keep his blood sugar levels controlled he was recently diagnosed and he wasn't very good at remembering to carry his insulin with him. Annalease fumbled in his overnight bag to see if she could locate it, She searched high and low and she couldn't. " Jase please wake up, Come on" Annalease said with tears in her eyes. She blamed herself because she suggested that she and Jason were to venture out she didn't think of the consequences. Annalease was a very slight girl for her age but she pulled Jason out of the tent and carried him all the way home. She ran as fast as she could until she got to her front door " SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE" She said as she banged on the front door tears streaming down her face and sobs overtaking her speech. A few moments later Freddie and Joe quickly opened the door with looks of horror on their faces. " Please Freddie help him please" Annalease sobbed as she gently dropped Jason's lifeless body onto the ground. Freddie quickly made a dash upstairs on the hunt for Jason's insulin, Without much of a wait he emerged with what he was looking for, He gently injected the insulin into Jason's right arm, Annalease stood locked in Joe's arms as they looked on and prayed that their little brother would wake up.

A few hours had passed and Jason was now well again, Annalease was told by the paramedic that she was a very brave girl and that she saved her brother's life. Sandy was extremely angry with Annalease and Jason and she demanded to know where they had been. Ziggy, Joe, Freddie and Robbie looked on in silence. " Where the hell did you two go, We were worried sick, I've been up all night wondering where you were" Sandy said raising her voice. Annalease and Jason looked at each other for support " Come on spill it" Sandy shouted. Annalease sighed and said " We went to get some peace, We took your tent and pitched it in the nearby football field and spent the night there, We were safe mum honest" Jason nodded in agreement. " What were you thinking" Joe said " The party was getting rowdy and it was also getting late and we had to get up for school this morning" Jason said " Lease you wern't safe were you, Your brother could have died this morning and if you hadn't have decided to runaway then non of this would have happened" Sandy said " So you're blaming me for Jason becoming ill" Annalease shouted with a disgusted look on her face. " Yes I am, You're a stupid girl Annalease Roscoe" Sandy spat. Annalease looked at Sandy with a look of horror she leaped of off the sofa and ran upstairs to her room slamming the door behind her. And there Annalease stayed until the next morning.

"Lease get up, We're leaving for school in 10" Ziggy said as he poked his head around the door. " I'm not going, I'm staying here" Annalease said as she turned to the opposite direction. Ziggy walked into the room and knelt beside her " Come on, It'll be alright try and have a good day at school and we'll work on mum later, It's not as if she'll stay mad for ever is it" Ziggy said with a smile plastered across his face. Annalease sat up and said " Okay, Will you help me sort it out when I get home" Ziggy looked at her with a smile " Yeah sure, Now come on as we're going to be late" Annalease took a deep breath and realised that she would have to face her mother again after yesterday's confrontation. " You know Zigs, I really don't wanna face Mum this morning I might walk it to school" Annalease said while getting up and making her bed. " That's fine, I don't mind walking either, I'll walk with you so you're not alone" he said as he left the room. " Thank you" Annalease said while smiling. Annalease always managed to get ready quickly and that morning she was ready in record timing, When she had gathered her stuff together she got down stairs to find Ziggy waiting for her. He told her that Mum and the twins had already left. Ziggy and Annalease walked to school stopping off at the shop on the way,Ziggy bought her a chocolate bar to eat at break time she was very thank full for it.

Annalease made it into her first lesson just in time she looked over to find Megan sat alone so she went and joined her. " Hey Megan are you okay" Annalease asked. " Oh Hey Annalease I'm all good thank you, How come you wern't here yesterday" Megan said with a puzzled look on her face. " My brother wasn't very well and me and my Mum had an argument and it didn't end well so I went up to my room and stayed there up until this morning" Annalease was happy that she could talk to Megan and she really thought that she would get along very well with her. " Oh I hope everything's okay, I'm here for you if you need anything" Megan smiled " Thanks and the same with you" Annalease sat through all of her lessons that day and did well, She and Megan had arranged to hang out with each other on the following Saturday they had arranged and see a film, They both swapped numbers so they could arrange things further. Annalease decided to walk home with Megan as she hadn't arranged to walk back with Ziggy or the twins,halfway home she caught sight of her Mum's car she tried to ignore it and carried on her conversation with Megan but Jason wound down the window and said " Annalease ,mum said we're going out for dinner and we're meeting the others at the restaurant, You coming" Jason waited for an answer and Sandy parked up waiting for Annalease to get in. " Urm okay yeah I suppose I'll come, I'll catch you later Megan I will text you when I'm home" Megan nodded in agreement and said bye. Annalease nervously made her way into the car. " Alright Lease" the boys each said in turn " Yeah I'm okay thanks, Hi mum" Annalease was nervous as she acknowledged Sandy " Hi darling" Sandy said with a smile.

When Annalease and her family arrived at the restaurant they were met by her remaining family members, They each said hello and everyone took a seat at a table, They each ordered their food and enjoyed each other's was a little bit happier because her Mum didn't seem as cross with her anymore. It became clear to Annalease that Ziggy had spoken to her. " Right, Jason, Annalease please promise me you wont pull a stunt like the other night again" Sandy said with a stern look on her face, Jason and Annalease looked at each other and in unison said " We promise mum" the others looked at them with half smiles as they were relieved that Sandy had decided to make amends with the two. " That's all that cleared up then, Anyone want a dessert" Sandy questioned. Everyone decided that they didn't want a dessert, so Sandy arranged to pay the bill and the Roscoe family headed home. Sandy decided that she would have an early night because she didn't get much sleep the two nights before, The kids decided to have a movie night, They each picked a film to watch and grabbed some popcorn snacks. During a break in watching films Annalease thought it would be a good idea to thank Ziggy. " Thank you Zigs, You're a life saver" Annalease said resting her head on his shoulder " It's fine Lease, I told you it would be alright didn't I " David said winking cheekily. " Yeah you did" Annalease said while nodding in agreement. " A bit of hush please, The next film is about to go on" Joe said while fighting with the DVD player. Everyone went quiet and enjoyed the film. During the last film Annalease and the twins had fallen asleep, The older ones decided to call it a night and left their three younger siblings fast asleep on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two years had now passed and Annalease was now about to start year 10, she had grown up quite a lot in these two years, She had become best friends with Megan and close friends with other pupils in her school year. She started to care more about her appearance by experimenting with make up and always making sure her hair looked neat. Annalese was very much into fashion and she really wished that she could become a fashion designer. For her GCSE's she had taken textiles as one of her options. Today was her first textiles lesson and she was extremely nervous as she didn't know anyone in her class because all of her friend's had chosen to do other things. During the lesson the teacher asked the class to get into groups of 3 and 4's, Annalease looked around to try and spot someone to work with but everyone already seemed to have formed groups. " Annalease, Would you mind working with, Shyanne, Morgan and Rebecca" The teacher asked beaming with smiles. Annalease looked over at the girls she had been asked to work with, those girls were the biggest bullies in the school and Annalease knew that she would probably be their next victim. Luckily she hadn't been near them enough for them to pick on her before but at this moment she was going to be working with them. "Yes, Okay miss" Annalease nodded as she walked over to where the girls were sat. She tried to get off to a good start by trying to start a conversation with them. "I really hope this task will be fun" she said while looking at the girls. Shyanne looked at Annalease with disgust " I highly doubt that because we've gotta work with you" Morgan and Rebecca snarled and agreed with what their friend had said. Annalease sighed hard and said "There was no need to be rude, I was only trying to be nice" Shyanne looked as if she was going to attack poor Annalease. It seemed to Annalese that Shyanne was the ring leader and Rebbeca and Morgan were just there to make her seem popular. "Don't speak to us yeah, You vile cow" Shyanne snarled. Annalease didn't bother to stick up for herself because she knew that it would only make matters worse.

The teacher set the class on their task, each group had to design a dress expressing themselves as a group, Shyanne made sure that Annalease had as little input in the designing process as possible. The class were told that this project would take 5 months meaning Annalease would be stuck with these horrible girls for those 5 months. As soon as the class was over Annalease hurried to her next class to find Megan waiting for her. "Hey Lease, How was textiles" Megan chirped" Horrible, I've been grouped with Shyanne,Rebecca and Morgan, they are so nasty I really don't wanna work with them" Annalese had a concerned tone in her voice. " Oh right, don't worry the project will be over with soon, after all time does fly" Megan always had wise words for situations, she was such a good friend to Annalease, Annalease and Megan hung out most weekends Megan would go to Annalease's and Annalease would go to Megan's quite a lot. "You're right; I guess I'll have to put up with them then" Ananlease sighed. "Forget them; you don't have to let plastic little slappers ruin your prospects" Megan said as she placed her hand on Annalease's shoulder. "Thanks Meg" Ananlease said with a smile.

Once lessons had finished for the day Annalease began making her way out of the school building. Megan had to go to the dentist after school so she hadn't arranged to walk home with Annalease. The twins made their own way home with their friend's and Ziggy had started College meaning Annalease had to walk alone, she didn't mind because she likes her own company sometimes. As she approached the school gate Annalease caught a glimpse of Shyanne talking to Robbie and Jason. What on earth was she talking to them for Annalease thought? She decided to walk closer to where they were standing she positioned her self behind a bin so she couldn't be seen. " Sorry to tell you this guys but your sister was caught kissing Micheal Grovedon behind the bike shed, she had sex with him too, what a skank hey" Shyanne smirked. Annalease's blood boiled but she decided to stay quiet and hear what the bitch had to say. "I'm pretty sure Annalease wouldn't do anything like that" Jason said sticking up for his sister. This made Annalease smile and feel slightly better about the situation. "Yeah Jase's right, She's not like that, you've probably got the wrong girl" Robbie said while he began walking off. "Make sure you keep away from my sister yeah, or you'll have me to answer to" Jason said in a stern tone which made Shyanne laugh. "Ooh I'm quivering in my boots" As she said this Shyanne walked off laughing. Annalease let the twins walk out of the gate before she moved away from the bins, She stopped off at the shop on the way home to pick up something for her supper, When she got home she headed straight up to her room and stayed there until it was time for dinner.

The following Saturday Annalease had arranged to go shopping with Megan, They had arranged to meet in the middle of town and Megan wanted a new dress to wear to her Aunt's wedding so Annalease being the fashion expert she was jumped at the chance of helping her find a dress. They spent about two hours looking around the shops trying various dresses on; Annalease would give Megan her opinion on how she looked and if the dresses suited her. Megan found the perfect dress in the last shop they visited it was a lilac floral print dress and fitted her very well according to Annalease, After they'd shopped Annalease and Megan decided to go to Nando's for some lunch, They each ordered their food and had a general gossip just like any other 15 year old girl would. "Omg Harry Styles is so hot though, seriously Lease I need to marry him" Megan said while clapping her hands with glee. "Urm he's okay I guess, I guess you could do one day Meg" Annalease said while laughing" Who would you marry if you had the chance" Megan asked. Annalease thought for a second and said " If I wasn't a 15 year old school girl I would marry Zac Efron but unfortunately for me I am so I guess marrying him would be out of the question" Both Annalease and Megan laughed. After they had eaten they both decided to go home they said bye and told each other they would text one another later.

On the way home Annalease decided to take a short cut because she was really tired and really wanted to get home, she would always take this short cut like many other people who lived in the village would. Annalease was humming along to a song in her head when she heard a familiar voice coming from the end of the street. Oh no Annalease thought, it was Shyanne and a bunch of girls different from Morgan and Rebecca, She quickly turned around hoping that she wouldn't be seen but as she turned back she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Oi Annalease, What's wrong with going past us hey, are you scared or sommat" Shyanne spat. "No of course not I just changed my mind that's all "Annalease said hoping that would make Shayne leave her alone."What a dirty little liar, I don't like liars" Shyanne shouted. Annalease didn't try to run because she knew that she would be chased she stood in the position with fear in her eyes. "Please Shyanne leave me alone, I don't know what you have against me but what ever it is then please leave it out" Annalease pleaded. This caused Shyanne to rage. " Do not answer me back, Do you hear me, Now you give me your iPod and I'll leave you alone if you don't then I'm gunna hit ya" Annalease's stomach churned as the words ' Give me your iPod' came out of her mouth. Annalease didn't want to loose her iPod so she took the option of getting hit. Shyanne and the gang kicked punched and pulled Annalease's hair leaving blood pouring from her nose and her lying on the cold ground. Annalese got up and walked home, before she got home she made sure that her nose had stopped bleeding and that her eyes were clear from tears. She didn't want to tell her family what had happened as she knew they would all worry and after all she told herself she was used to it.

When Annalease got home Sandy and her brothers were sat watching the TV. "Hiya love you alright darling" Sandy chirped as Annalease walked into the living room. "Yeah I'm okay thanks mum" Annalease smiled. She greeted her brothers and sat between Joe and Freddie. "Did Megan find a dress" Sandy asked. "Yeah she did actually we didn't find one until the last shop though" Annalease said tipping her head back onto the sofa. "Oh at least she found one hey" Sandy said as she got up and headed for the kitchen. Annalease felt a headache coming on so she got up and went to her room. "You okay Lease" Joe asked with a look of concern. "Yeah I've just got a bit of a headache that's all, I'll see you all in the morning" She said with a smile. "I'll come up for a chat later if you want" Freddie offered. " No honest I'm fine I'm probably going to go straight to sleep, Night guys" Freddie, Joe, Jason,Ziggy and Robbie each said goodnight as Annalese made her way up to bed. She cried herself to sleep as memories of her time at Nervdon high school came flooding back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Annalease decided to spend the rest of the weekend in her room. During this time she had sketched some clothing designs hoping that one day she would be able to see them being worn by top models. This made the weekend pass very quickly. When Monday came along Annalease dreaded the school day ahead of her because she knew that some how she would bump into Shyanne and her nasty little gang. Annalease managed to avoid the girls up until her textiles lesson, As Annalease made her way to her seat Shyanne, Rebecca and Morgan glared at her as if she was a piece of dirt. Annalease sighed and tried to ignore it.

"We were hoping that you wouldn't turn up today Roscoe, We're trying to get this project done without your interference" Rebecca spat. Annalease was extremely surprised at Rebecca because she had never heard her utter a single word. "You ruin everything Roscoe" Shyanne said as she snatched Annalease's portfolio and threw it onto the classroom floor. "Why are you treating me like this" Annalease asked as she attempted to pick up her things. "Because you are in our way, and when people get in our way they pay for it. Stop with all the questions and shut up" Shyanne said just loud enough for Annalease to hear. After textiles had finished Annalease thought it would be safer to spend the rest of the day in the toilets as she really couldn't deal with another confrontation.

Annalease didn't leave school till 5:20pm that evening. She wanted to make sure that Shyanne and the others were long gone before she headed home. When she eventually made it home Sandy and her brothers had just finished dinner. "What time do you call this young lady" Sandy chirped. "I had to stay behind and finish off some dress designs for textiles" Annalease stuttered hoping that would get her mum off her back. "Yeah right, I bet you were necking some lad in the toilets" Robbie teased while Sandy and the others laughed.

Annalease left the table and went up to her room feeling terribly embarrassed. "Lease I didn't mean to upset you, I was only messing" Robbie pleaded as she stomped up the stairs slamming her bedroom door shut behind her. "Go check on her would you Fred" Sandy asked Freddie with a worried look on her face. Sandy could tell something wasn't right because Annalease always was a chirpy and happy girl." Yeah okay, I'll be down in a bit" Freddie made his way up to Annalease's room and knocked on her door. Annalease sat upright and made sure she looked as if she hadn't been crying." Who is it" She questioned. "It's only me" Freddie said. "Come in" Annalease said with a smile. Freddie made his way to where she was sat and he sat beside her. "So how's my favourite sister then" He said as he playfully prodded Annalease's arm. "Fine thanks, how's work" She asked. "It's going great thanks; we're getting quite a few customers coming in at the moment, everything okay in textiles". Annalease knew that she couldn't tell Freddie the truth so he had no other choice but to lie. "Yeah it's going really well thanks, we're doing some small projects and I'm enjoying them" She tried to sound as convincing as possible, and luckily it worked.

Annalease and Freddie spent the rest of the evening together, Annalease felt a lot better in his company because she knew that she would be safe with him around. When she headed to school the next morning she dropped her school books off into her locker as normal when she noticed that something was wedged into the door. She pulled what ever it was out and discovered a note. She focused her eyes onto the note and was frightened by what she read. 'Meet us at the bike sheds after school, 3:20pm pronto. Expect a beating if you don't turn up". Annalease shoved the note into her bag and quickly hurried along to her first lesson. By the time lunch time had come Annalease was sickened with worry, She didn't know what would happen to her come 3:20pm. Maths was Annalease's last lesson of the day. She told Megan that she didn't feel very well so she decided to skip the lesson. She hurried home without any member of staff seeing her. "You're early aren't you" Sandy said" All year 10 classes were cancelled this afternoon" Annalease lied. "Oh I see, we can have some girly time before the lads get back then" Sandy chirped. "Yeah let's do it, what time are they due back" Annalease asked. "Joe said 5pm as they have a job to finish by tomorrow" Sandy said while she went and chose a film. "Oh I see, let's watch PS I Love You" Annalease suggested, Sandy and Annalease did exactly that.

Annalease awoke the next morning with fear in her; she couldn't focus on getting all her things ready. Her day had run smoothly up until lunch time when she had bumped into Shyanne in the toilets. Annalease wanted the ground to swallow her up when she spotted her. "What happened to you yesterday" Shyanne said as she pushed Annalease against the wall. "I was ill, I got sent home by Mrs Partridge" Annalease said as she hoped that would be enough to palm Shyanne off. "LIAR" Shayne shouted as she suddenly dragged Annalease into a nearby toilet cubicle. Unknown to Shyanne the floor was extremely slippery. Shyanne suddenly slipped over, banging her head on the ceramic toilet, she fell to the ground unconscious. Annalease stood still in shock. The way she was stood it looked as if she had pushed Shyanne. Rebecca and Morgan walked in shortly after. Morgan slapped Annalease very hard across the face leaving a nasty red mark on her face, Rebecca blamed Annalease for Shyanne's injury's and went to get a member of staff.

Annalease was sent to the headmaster's office, the school had contacted Sandy to come and pick Annalease up but she was working away. So Joe came instead. Annalease really didn't want to mention that she was getting bullied so she tried to make up other excuses as to what had happened. "Annalease Roscoe what on earth do you think you were doing attacking someone unprovokingly" The headmaster questioned. "I don't know sir" Annalease stuttered. "What do you mean you don't know, you've committed a criminal offence there must be some explanation behind it" The headmaster shouted. "There isn't sir, I'm very sorry" Annalease said as she began to burst into tears. A little while later Joe had arrived he sat beside Annalease. "What's gotten into you, you're never violent" he said in a gentle tone. Annalease had never used violence towards anybody yet she was getting into trouble for being violent when she hadn't done a thing wrong. "I don't know Joe" she said as she cried. "You are seen as being one of our brightest students in this school but I'm struggling to believe that now you've done this. I have no other option but to ban you from attending textiles. You will now have to attend an extra maths lesson instead of having textiles" The headmaster announced. This shattered Annalease as she knew that doing textiles at GCSE level was very important if she wanted to become a fashion designer. Annalease was speechless all she could do was cry. Joe saw how much this broke her and he tried to make the headmaster see sense. "That's a bit extreme isn't it? Surely there is an alternative punishment" Joe spat. "The conversation is now closed, I suggest Annalease that you keep well away from Shyanne as it seems to me she has been a victim of bullying. I shall be monitoring your behaviour closely" as the headmaster said this Annalease couldn't keep hold of her emotions, She knew that she was in fact a victim of bulling not Shyanne and she knew that if she tried to tell anyone about it then nobody would believe her.

When Annalease and Joe got home Annalease decided that she wanted some space so she set off and walked to the local park. As she walked she took in the fresh air attempting to make herself forget the day's events but somehow she couldn't. The park was quite quiet with only a few families using the space, Annalease decided to go and sit by the river on a nearby bench. The view was very calming. A young family approached the bench where Annalease was sat, the family consisted of a 3 year old boy named Henry and his mother and father Anna and Steven they were a lovely family. Henry was clutching a small basketball when the family began to sit beside Annalease. Henry sat on Steven's lap where Anna sat beside them.

"Isn't the view lovely hey" Anna asked Annalease. "Yeah it really is, it's nice to sit here and take in the silence" Annalease said smiling. Henry was getting fidgety because he really wanted to play with his ball. "Mummy I want to play ball" he said in a whiney tone. "No darling later on, Mummy and daddy are having a rest, we'll all play soon" Anna said trying to stop him from mythering. "Have you been sat here long then" Anna asked. "No not really I've been here only a few moments" Annalease said while looking down at Henry who was playing with the ball in his hands. "Mummy I want to play ball now" He cried. "No Henry mummy said wait" Steven said with a raised voice. "What's your name" Henry asked Annalease with a look of anticipation on his face. "My name is Annalease what's yours" Annalease replied with a beaming smile on her face. "My name's Henry and I'm three years old" Henry answered proudly. This made Annalease quoo quite a lot as she really did love children. "Wow you're three, that is such a fun age" She said. "An also very tiring age for us" Steven added. Annalease laughed.

Henry had begun throwing the ball up and down trying to catch it he seemed to be having fun doing it. Steven and Anna were talking amounst themselves when suddenly Henry dropped the ball causing it to roll into the river he leapt of Steven's knee and ran towards the water to get the ball as he did this he slipped and fell straight in. Without much hesitation Annalease jumped up and joined Henry in the river and tryed to save him. "Please save him, I can't loose my only son" Anna cried. "Please be careful Annalease" Steven said with a worried tone in his voice. Annalease wasn't a very good swimmer but this didn't bother her as little Henry was in grave danger. Annalease heard Henry's cries as she saw him fumble in the water. "Its okay Henry I'm here" Annalease said as she picked up Henry's tiny little body. He was coughing a lot but apart from that he was okay. Annalease got him onto dry land when Anna and Steven came rushing to Henry. Steven offered his hand to help her out of the water. Annalease tried to grip Steven's hand but she couldn't as the water was far too deep she was getting more and more out of breath and she was getting very tired. Steven shouted for Anna to phone up the fire service and an ambulance. Moments later Annalease passed out and was submerged under the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Annalease was rushed straight to hospital she was a very poorly girl. As she collapsed she had swallowed quite a lot of the dirty water from the river causing her to contract a life threatening infection. Annalease was taken straight to the intensive care unit and was put under sedation so doctors could treat the infection. Sandy was still working away and she wasn't due to finish until later that night. When one of the nurse's looking after Annalease tried to contact Sandy Joe answered the call. "Hello, who's speaking please" He said as he wondered who was calling. "Am I speaking to a parent of Annalease Roscoe" The nurse asked. Joe wondered why he was asked that question. " Urm no I'm her older brother Joe , our mum is working away and wont be back till later, Is there a message I could take for her" Joe asked with a puzzled look on his face. As he was on the phone Freddie came bouncing through the door whistling quite loudly Joe shushed him firmly so he could hear the person on the phone. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you. Around an hour ago Annalease was rushed into our ICU and is in a very bad way. Could you possibly come to the hospital because the next 24 hours are critical" The nurse said with empathy in her voce. Joe couldn't believe what he had just heard. He told the nurse that he was on his way; he quickly set the phone down and got ready to leave. "You alright Joe what's happened" Freddie asked" Fed come on we've gotta get to the hospital, It's Lease she's been rushed in, Text the lads and tell them to meet us up at the hospital, I'll phone mum later" Joe said with panic in his voice. "Is she okay" Freddie said running his hands through his hair. "I really don't know. The next 24 hours are critical" Joe said as he and Freddie rushed out of the door.

By the time Joe and Freddie had arrived at the hospital Ziggy and the twins were already sat in the relative's room. Ziggy was staring at the ground not saying much, Jason had tears in his eyes and Robbie was sat reading a magazine. When Jason caught site of Joe he ran over to where he was stood and hugged him tight. "It's alright mate, she's a fighter she'll be okay" Joe said trying to comfort his youngest brother. He really didn't know if she was going to pull through or not but he had a glimmer of hope in him. After a short while the doctor who was treating Annalease came to talk to the boys telling them how she was doing. "Hello there, I've been caring for your sister since she arrived here. She is responding very well to treatment. You can now go in and see her, but may I please ask that only two of you visit at a time. If anything changes I will come and update you on her condition" The doctor said with a smile. Joe thanked the doctor for his care and he and Jason went to see Annalease first. They spent 20 minuets by her bed side followed by Ziggy and Robbie then lastly Freddie.

Two days had passed and Annalease was now awake and doing well she had started to eat again and was interacting with her family when they spoke to her but she was still a very frail girl. Sandy had managed to get time off from work and was doing her best to keep her children strong for one another. Annalease was now on a general children's ward in a side room meaning that her family could now spent time with her more. "Joe, Could you please nip and get me a mag" Annalease asked. "Yeah sure which one would you like" he asked. "Pick me up please, that'll keep me occupied while I'm stuck in this god forsaken hole" Annalease answered confidently. Joe laughed and told her he wouldn't be long. "You didn't half give us a scare you know Lease, You're a brave one you know that" Freddie said. "I'm so sorry, how's Henry is he okay" Annalease asked as she gently sat up in bed. Freddie looks at Annalease with wonder "Henry, Who's Henry" He asked. "He's the reason I'm here, I saved his life, and if it wasn't for me then he would be dead" Annalease said sighing hard. "What happened" Freddie said with a look of shock on his face. "I went and sat by the river after school and a young family joined me, Anna, Steven and their 3 year old son Henry, Henry was clutching a ball and he wanted to play but his parents told him he couldn't. He started bouncing the ball up and down but lost control of it he ran to retrieve it but he fell in the river so I jumped in and saved him and I collapsed, Please don't be mad at me I couldn't let him drown Freddie I really couldn't " Annalease thought she would get told off now that she had said what happened.

Freddie wasn't cross with her at all he was very proud of her because she had risked her life for the life of a young child she committed an act of bravery. "Wow Lease, You're so selfless, it takes a lot for someone to risk their life for someone, and you must have been so scared" Freddie said. Annalease knew why she acted so selfless it was because of everything that was going on at school she really didn't care if she lived or died. " I didn't think all I could do was act quickly and get him out of the water and that is exactly what I did, Fred I'm really tired I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you soon, Tell the others I love them" Annalease said as she yawned. "I will do, and see you soon sweetie" Freddie hugged and kissed Annalease's head then left her to rest.

Annalease was well enough to go home one week later. The day she was due to come out Sandy had decided to throw her a leaving party. She had arranged for Megan to come and be at the house for when Annalease arrived for a surprise. Due to her act of bravery the headmaster of the school decided that forbidding her from attending textiles was no longer relevant so he issued her with no punishment. Annalease was unknown to this.

"I'm happy to tell you Annalease that you are now able to go home" The Doctor beamed. Sandy, Freddie, Robbie, David and Jason were at home getting he party ready where Joe was with Annalease ready to take her home. "Yay I'm so glad, Thank you so much for looking after me" She said. "It's an absolute pleasure it's been an honour to treat you". Joe thanked the doctor and shook his hand. Seconds later the Doctor left Joe and Annalease to get ready to leave. Everything was packed into a small suitcase and was ready to be taken home. "Come on then, let's get you home" Joe said as he lifted Annaleae's suitcase off of the bed and began to wheel it away. "I can't wait to get out of here" Annalease said with a look of relief on her face. She was very happy at the fact she was on her way home. As she left Annalease hugged the nurse's who had taken care of her. She was still feeling a little fragile so she linked arms with Joe so she could lean on him if needed. They both made their way to Joe's car and home they both went.

"HELLO ANNALEASE" everyone shouted as Annalease and Joe made their way into the house. Joe dropped Annalease's suitcase in the hallway and they both walked into the living room. "Is everyone here because of me" Annalease said with a stunned look on her face. "Yeah they are sweetheart, there's one more surprise actually" Sandy chirped. Everyone moved out of the way and out came Megan with her arms opening wide. "Omg Meg, I've missed you so much" Annalease said as she met Megan's arms and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you too" Megan said as she gently let go of Annalease. " I've bought you something" Megan passed Annalease a bag it contained 3 beautiful dresses which looked as if they needed editing Megan knew that Annalease loved to edit old clothing and she knew that it would make her happy. "Meg its perfect thank you so much" Annalease said as she hugged her again. "It's a pleasure, you do realise that you can wow them all in textiles now" Megan said with a huge smile on her face. She knew that the headmaster had lifted her textiles ban but Annalease didn't. "I'm not able to do textiles anymore, I've been banned" Annalease sighed. Megan's smirk got even bigger. "Well a little birdy told me that your ban has now been lifted" Annaleae's face lit up" Really, How is that even possible is this a wind up" Everyone laughed at Annalease's reaction. "No it really isn't. You can thank those troublesome two over there" Megan said as she pointed to Robbie and Jason. They had both gone to see the headmaster and told him about Shyanne approaching them and spreading lies about Annalease. With this information the school had found out that Annalease's portfolio was damaged and the boys had said that she had been acting strange. The headmaster then realised that Annalease was in fact the victim of bullying. All 3 girls were issued with an expulsion. "Thank you boys" Annalease went and gave the twins a big hug. "It's a pleasure anything for you Lease" Jason said while stepping back from the hug. "No problem" Robbie said. The welcome home party lasted around 3 hours. Annalease spent the time sat with Megan and her family this passed the time very quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Annalease was strong enough to return back to school a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She could now finish her textiles project without having to feel unwanted or threatened. Megan told her that if she needed any help with it then she would happily help her. But Annalease had the whit and talent to complete it herself. Before long Annalease had finished the dress and it was now ready to be taken home. She was very proud of her work. As she was on her way to take the dress home her teacher approached her. "Nice to see you back Annalease, Your dress is fantastic, would you mind if we kept it in school for a while for our display" The teacher asked. Annalease was beaming with this prospect "Thank you miss, No not at all I'm honoured that you've asked me" She said with a huge smile on her face. " You're a very talented designer, Have you ever thought about applying for The Alexander College of fashion, I know you've still got a year here but it's always best to get applications in early." the teacher said. Annalease thought for a second. "Thank you. Urm no I've not heard of that place, what sort of place is it" she asked. "It's a college for budding fashion designers. You go for four years and in your final year you are given work experience in designing dresses for clothing chains across the country" she chirped. "Wow that sounds amazing. How do I apply, Could you help me please" Annalease asked. "Yes of course, come and see me at lunch time and I'll help you fill the application in" The teacher beamed. Annalease did this and had her application in the post that day.

Annalease practically ran home after school because she wanted to break the news to her brothers. Sandy had gone back to work and she wouldn't be back until the next day. "I have some amazing news to tell you" Annalease beamed as she entered the living room, Freddie was the only one in. Freddie looked up from watching the TV "Oooh come on then spill it" Annalease clapped her hands with excitement and said. "Do you know The Alexander College of Fashion" Freddie thought for a second. " Urm yeah that's that place up in London which does fashion I think". Annalease was surprised how he knew about the place when she hadn't before her teacher had spoke about it. "Yes that's it. Well my textiles teacher gave me an application form for the place and I sent it off this afternoon" Annalease said. "Wow that's amazing, when do you find out if you're in" Freddie questioned. "Middle of year 11, I know I'm only year 10 but it's best to get applications in early and that's exactly what I've done" Annalease said with a beaming smile on her face. " Good luck, make sure you have a back up plan, like applying for a textiles course at the local college just in case you need something to fall back on" Freddie advised. "Yeah, I'm going to do that. I really want to get in Alexander though. It means I'm going to have to leave home for a while, As travelling to London daily would be costly" Annalese was slightly disappointed because she loved her family and she knew that she would get home sick and of course her mum would be extremely out numbered. " That'll be alright, We'll miss you like mad though, we'll be able to see you at weekends we could come up and see you, you'll have half term and stuff. After all you'll be living your dream" Freddie was right she really would be living her dream as she has dreamed of fashion for as long as she can remember.

When the others got home Annalease had told them about her application she also phoned her mum. They were all extremely supporting. By the end of year 10 Annalease was one step closer to getting into College because she managed to get herself a B in textiles. She knew that she needed to get an A or above if she had a chance of getting in but her teacher and family had faith in her because she really worked hard. As a celebration of her grades, she and Megan went for a meal. They had both done very well so they thought a meal would be a nice way to celebrate. While Annalease and Megan were eating Annalease's phone buzzed. She picked up her phone off the table and saw that she had a new message.

* 1 New Message sender: Freddie :)*

Ring me when you're done, I'll come and pick you up, me and the lads have a cracking surprise for you. See you soon, Enjoy your meal x

Annalese loved surprises but she really did wonder what the surprise would be. She quickly pressed reply and began to write.

*To: Freddie*

Okay will do, Ooh I'm intrigued now, Thanks x

She pressed send and enjoyed the rest of her meal. "Meg, Fred's just text saying he and the lads have a surprise for me, what time will we be done do you think because he's gunna come and pick me up once we're done" Annalease asked. Megan smirked she knew very well what the surprise was but she didn't let on that she did. "I'd say in the next 15 minuets, you better ring him now so he's here in time" Megan chirped. Annalease phoned Freddie. He told her to wait outside for him. After a short wait Freddie had arrived Annalease said bye to Megan and got in the car. "Hello" Annalease beamed as she sat in the passenger seat. "Alright sis, you excited" Freddie said while focusing on the road as they set off driving. "Should I be" Annalease questioned. Freddie laughed "Well I would be if I were you" Annalease was extremely excited as Freddie drove longer and longer. The journey was so long that it caused Annalease to fall asleep. A little under two hours later Annalease and Freddie had reached their destination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Freddie gently shook Annalease to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Wow we must have travelled for a while seeing as I fell asleep. Where on earth are we" She asked. "We're in London" Freddie smiled. "What are we doing here, where are the others" She asked with confusion. "They're all here too. We're supposed to be meeting here but they haven't got here yet" he said. Annalease sat up and looked out of the window in hope of finding out where Freddie had taken her. They were parked in a deserted car park and it was getting quite dark this scared Annalase a little. "Fred I really don't like the sound of this. This place is creepy" She said "It's alright Lease honest" he said trying to reassure her. Annalease got really worried when she heard a strange noise she began to freak out a little. "What was that, Fred please takes me home. I'm so scared" She said with a crack in her voice. "It's probably something on the main road, Calm down it's alright" He said offering his hand for her to hold. She gripped it tightly. Because of everything she had been through throughout her life Annalease would often feel scared when in the dark she would sometimes have panic attacks. Before long Sandy's range rover joined Freddie's car in the car park. Out piled the boys, they made their way over to the car. "Are you alright darling" Sandy asked as she saw how tightly Annalease was gripping Freddie's hand. Annalease was still finding it hard to breathe properly because of the panicking. "I-um think-t-hink so" she stuttered. "It's alright mum she panicked a little but she'll be okay" Freddie reassured his , Robbie, Joe and Jason were talking amongst them selves while Sandy was helping Annalease out of the car.

"You alright" Joe asked as he rushed over with concern. "Yeah I am now thanks, I just got a bit panicked but I'm okay now" Annalease said with a smile. "Glad to hear it. Come ere" he said while pulling her into a hug. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Joe put me down, where on earth are you taking me" She shouted. "You'll see" Jason beamed as he walked closely behind them along with the others. "Mum where we are going" Annalease asked her in hope that Sandy would reveal. "Listen to your brother" Sandy winked. After about 15 minuet's Joe finally put Annalease down. " da da" Joe beamed as he pointed to where they were. Annalease looked up and couldn't believe where she was.

"Omg I can't believe it" she beamed as she read the sign "Legally Blonde the Musical" in bright colourful shining lights. "I take it you like it then Freddie teased." I love it thank you all so much" she beamed. Ever since Annalease had heard that their was a musical of Legally Blonde on west end she really wanted to go and watch it and today her dream had come true. She gave everyone a group hug and they all made their way inside the theatre.

"Wow that was amazing" Annalease beamed as the Roscoe's left the theatre. "I actually really enjoyed it I must admit" Robbie confessed. "Yeah me too" Jason added. "So we chose the right show then" Joe said with a look of cheek on his face as he looked over at Freddie who was also smiling. "Yes you did. Thank you" Annalease beamed. "It's a pleasure" Joe said. It turned out that Freddie, Joe and Ziggy had been working overtime so they could help pay for Annalease's surprise. Sandy chipped in too.

Annalease and her family spent the rest of the evening at a restaurant they each enjoyed a meal and at the end of the night. Joe revealed that he had arranged for him and his family to stay in a five star hotel. Much to Annalease's excitement. She was so overwhelmed that she cried when she saw how amazing the hotel was. "Joe, Freddie, Zigs, You don't understand how happy this has made me tonight. Jason, Robbie you've done so well in keeping this a secret and Mum so have you. Thank you all so much I'm so lucky to have such an amazing family like you. I love you all so much" She sobbed. She felt silly crying but she generally was happy. Each one hugged her and told her that she didn't have to be thankful because she was the strongest person that they all knew.

Annalease's hotel room was covered in beautiful interior designs this inspired her to gather lots of new dress idea's in her head for when she got back home. She got herself ready for bed and settled down. She checked her phone quickly. She noticed that she had received a message from Megan. She quickly opened the message and read.

* 1 new message from: Meg*

Hey hey, hope you enjoyed your surprise, Jase told me about it the other day. It was tricky to keep a secret but I did pretty well huh? Speak soon x

Annalease slowly pressed the reply button and she began to type.

* To: Meg:

Hey, I really did thank you. Wow you did very well. Thanks for being such a great friend, I'll speak to you in the morning x

Annalease sent the message and decided to turn her phone off; as she turned off her phone she could hear loud voices outside of her room. She made her way to the door and opened it poking her head around. Joe and Robbie were speaking to one another. "Could you guys please keep it down I'm absolutely shattered" Annalease said while yawning. "Yeah alright, Sorry Lease" Joe agreed. "Sorry Lease" Robbie said. "What's going on anyway" Annalease questioned. "Those two rasquals clocking each other again" Joe replied. Robbie looked slightly embarrassed. "You two are gunna end up killing one another one day you know that right. Night guys" Annalease announced. Joe laughed and said goodnight. Robbie did the same. When Annalease had gotten into bed she set her head on her pillow and fell to sleep extremely happy. Feeling safe and loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A year had now passed and Annalease was now nearing her 16th birthday. She had recently begun preparing for her final exams she hoped that she would get the grades' that she needed in order for her to get into Alexander. Annalease would revise all day and all night leaving her with only a few hours of sleep per night. "Lease please stop revising for one hour" Sandy said in hope that her daughter would come and join in with her family's activities. "No mum I've got to keep going as I'll loose track of everything" Annalese said while scanning her maths revision book. "Surely the amount of revising you're doing isn't healthy, you're up most nights and we hardly ever see you" Sandy sighed. Sandy and her brothers really missed Annalease as she would always choose revision over family outings. "Mum I'm fine now please just go I'll come down when I'm ready okay" Annalease said in a cold tone. Sandy sighed and left her too it. Annalease had a maths exam the next morning and she really needed the extra revision time. Freddie tried to talk some sense into her but she kindly told him to leave her to get on.

The next morning Annalease found it hard to wake up she had only settled down to sleep two hours before she was due to get up. She slept through her alarm meaning she would be late for school. Usually she would get up straight away when she heard the alarm screeching. It was half past nine when Freddie began banging on her door "ANNALEASE IT'S NINE THIRTY" he shouted. Her exam was due to start at half ten meaning she had only an hour to get ready. Freddie opened the door to find Annalease's text books laid on her bed and Annalease still fast asleep. He gently shook her she stirred and woke up in shock. "Why why hasn't my alarm gone off" She asked while darting her eyes straight at her alarm clock. "Oh no, I've overslept It's half nine. Will you give me a lift into school please" Annalesse asked looking up at Freddie with worry in her eyes. "I wasn't planning on driving today but okay. What time is your exam" He asked. "Ten thirty" Annalease panicked when she realised how little time to get ready. "Okay, get ready and I'll take you" Freddie said as he made his way to the door "Thanks Fred" Annalease beamed. She quickly got out of bed and got her school uniform on. She made sure she had packed her bag and had everything she needed for her exam. She quickly ran downstairs and met Freddie in the hallway.

After a short drive Freddie had got Annalease to school in record timing meaning she had half an hour to go until the exam was due to start. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you Fed" Annalease said with a look of relief on her face. "What are big brothers for" Freddie said with a smile. Annalease opened the door and began to get out of the car. "Do you want me to pick you up or are you alright" Freddie asked. "If you wouldn't mind, that would be great actually "She said with a thankful look on her face." Okay, Give me a ring when you've finished, Good luck brain box" Freddie said with a cheeky grin. Annalease gave him a glare along with a cheeky smile and set off into school.

During the exam Annalease had a nose bleed. She was almost finished with the exam when it happened. She quickly covered her nose and put up her hand. "Come with me" A middle aged invigilator said as she quickly escorted Annalease out of the exam hall so she wouldn't make too much of a disturbance towards the other candidates. "I'm very sorry, this has never happened before, Will this affect my exam" Annalease said with a look of worry in her eyes. "Not to worry I'll sort you out, I'm afraid it will do yes, but I'm sure you have done enough work for you to be marked well" the woman said in hope that this would cheer Annalease up a bit. The woman took Annalease to the medical room because she felt a little light headed. Mrs Worthing the medical nurse at the school asked Annalease if there was someone who could come and take her to the hospital to she could get checked out because she had never had a nose bleed before. As she asked this she noticed Jason walking along the corridor to hand something in to reception. "Jason" Mrs Worthing called. Jason quickly turned around and approached her. He noticed Annalaease lying down clutching a pillow. "Could you please sit with your sister until someone comes to pick her up" Mrs Worthing asked. "Of course miss yes" He said as he knelt down beside Annalease. "Alright Jase" Annalease said while gently smiling "Yeah, What happened" Jason asked with a look of concern. "My nose started bleeding and now I feel rubbish, I was escorted out of the exam it was so embarrassing. I think I might have failed my exam" She said as tears began filling her eyes. "It'll be alright don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to re sit it" He said gently trying to reassure her. "I don't think so; I'm a failiure as per usual" Annalease couldn't keep hold of her tears. Jason picked up her hand "You aren't a failure you are my amazing big sister, I know you're only a year above me and Robbie but you're still amazing, you're my best friend and are the only person I can come to for support because I know you won't judge me. Wait and see because I'm sure you've done amazing in the exam" he said while smiling. Annalease smiled this cheered her up quite a bit. "Thanks Jase, You can go back to class if you want. I'll be alright honest" She said. "I'm going to stay here till you get picked up "Jason announced. Annalease smiled and they both began chatting.

After about half an hour Freddie arrived at the school and met Jason and Annalease in the medical room. Jason was sat opposite Annalease with his feet up on a spare chair and Annalease was propped up a little with her feet spread out on the chairs. He nodded at Jason. "Thank god your alright I was worried outta my wits when I got the phone call" He said as he checked on Annalease. "I'm fine honest, I just feel really tired now that's all" Annalease smiled. Mrs Worthing joined them "Hello Mr Roscoe. I think Annalease should be checked over at the hospital, would it be okay if you took her" She asked. Freddie nodded and smiled "Hello, I think so too. Yeah I'll take her". "Good good. I'll sign her out then" Mrs Worthing said as she began signing Annalease out of school. Jason helped Annalease up even though she thought she was capable of getting up herself. "I can get up myself you know" Annalease laughed. "I know, but I couldn't just sit here could I" Jason said. As she tried to walk Annalease felt really light headed and almost fell when Freddie came rushing over. "Not so fast young lady" he said while he gently picked her up. Jason wished her well and went back to class. Freddie made sure that she got to the hospital safely.

After a three hour wait in casualty Annalease was given the all clear to go home she was told that she was over tired and had stressed herself out which caused the nose bleed to occur. She could now walk unaided because she had had a couple of hours sleep while she waited and felt stronger. When she got home nobody was in so Freddie settled her on the sofa and told her to get some sleep while he got a shower. She managed to get 5 more hours of sleep and woke up to her family around her making fuss over her.

**Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story, Thank you to LawyerlyBrunette and Deerhound for the reviews :) I will update again tomorrow (Monday 20****th****)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Today was Annalease's 16th birthday and the week before results day. She would soon find out if she had got into college or not. Annalease wasn't particularly excited about her birthday this year. Half of her wanted it to last for ever because it could be her last birthday in four years that she would spend with her family. Annalease woke up to 5 young men bouncing on her bed and pulling the covers off of her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" each shouted in unison. Annalease smiled and high fived them all "Thanks, I'd stop bouncing if I were you because mum will go mad if you break this" she smirked as Joe pulled her up using both of her hands. "I am capable of getting out of bed you know Joe" she laughed. "I know, but why should you birthday girl. Now come on moany and get your little arse downstairs" Joe smirked he knew that using the word little would annoy Annalease. "I am not little actually" she said as she jabbed Joe in the arm. "You are to me" he said in reply. Annalease was about to go and chase Joe so him and the others made a dash for downstairs.

"Happy Birthday love" Sandy chirped has she kissed Annalease on the cheek and gave her a hug. "I can't believe my baby girl is 16 already "Annalease slowly pulled away from Sandy's hug. "Thanks mum". "Come on Lease I wanna see what you get" Robbie shouted while rubbing his hands together. "Give the poor girl chance would ya" Freddie said as he looked over at Robbie. Annalease made her way to the living room. All of her presents were laid out on the floor so she sat on the rug in the middle of the room while Freddie,Robbie,Ziggy, Joe, Jason and Sandy were sat on the sofa's eager to see what she would open. Just has Annalease was about to open her presents her phone started ringing, she quickly picked it up and answered the call.

**Annalease- Hello**

**Lindsey- Happy Birthday chicken**

**Annalease- OMG Lindsey how're you, thanks so much **

**Lindsey- I'm okay thanks darling, I hope you are too, I miss you all lots**

**Annalease- Great to hear, I am thanks. We all miss you too, please pass all of your exams and move here now**

**Lindsey- I'm almost there not many to go, I have my finals due in for the end of the month**

**Annalease- Wow good luck with those, I will get Joe to phone you later, love you Linds**

**Lindsey- Thanks, Okay love, You too, bye**

**Annalease- Bye**

Annalease set her phone down on the coffee table beaming with smiles. She was so happy that Lindsey had phoned her as she was like her big sister. Lindsey is Joe's girlfriend, she was studying to be a doctor when Annalease and the family moved to Hollyoaks and only had a few months of training to go so she and Joe decided that it would be easier if she joined the family once she had completed her studies. She figured she could get a job at any hospital once she had become a full doctor.

Freddie had bought Annalease £50 H&M vouchers which went down very well. Robbie and Jason had teamed together and bought her a bag which she really wanted from River Island, Ziggy bought her a band t-shirt which he knew she wanted; Joe bought her a set of purple earphones which caused Annalease to scream. Sandy bought her a £50 iTunes voucher and various other things. "Thank you all so much for all your gifts, you really didn't have to get me anything" She said as tears filled her eyes. She was overwhelmed with everything she had received. "It's an absolute pleasure" Joe said as he pulled her into a hug. "You can now get that jacket you were after" Freddie smirked. Annalease nodded and smiled. "You are gunna Rock College with that bag "Jason announced with Robbie's approval." That's if I get in Jase" Annalease reminded him. "You are gunna get in don't worry about it" Jason smiled. Annalease smiled and went and sat in between Freddie and Joe.

Annalease spent the rest of her birthday with Sandy and the boys. They all went for a meal and had a general good time. Annalease cherished this time with everyone because if she did get into college then she would miss everyone so much. She knew that she could call them every day but not seeing them daily would be extremely hard for her.

The week had passed and it was now results day. Annalease and Megan had arranged to meet each other so they could find out their results together. This would probably be one of the final times she would see Megan for a while seeing as she was hoping to head to London. They both made their way into school. "I'm so nervous Meg" Annalease announced as they entered the results room. "Me too, but we'll be okay, come on lets get it over with" Megan took a deep breath and lead Annalease to collect her results. Moments later Annalease had her results right in front of her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to have a look straight away. "Oh my god I got 5 B's and an A" Megan chirped she opened her envelope. Annalease congratulated her and realised that she needed to open hers.

As Annalease opened the envelope she felt as if she was going to pass out due to her nervousness but luckily she managed to plough through. A look of shock filled her features as she scanned her eyes on the document containing her results. "I can't believe it, I got 3 A's an A* and 2 B's" her eyes filled with happy tears. She knew that her future looked extremely hopeful now she had passed her exams. "Wow well done Lease" Megan said as they shared a hug. "I wasn't expecting it at all, I felt that I didn't do so well" she said with a surprised tone. "Well you have, I knew you shouldn't have worried" Megan said. Annalease and Megan went into town for around an hour they had something to eat and had a general nice time. Megan was going to America for 6 weeks meaning Annalease would have left for London when she arrived back. "I'm going to miss you so much you know Lease, You better Skype me like every night" Megan announced. "I'm going to miss you too, I will do, and Fred said I can come down in my half terms so we'll see each other then, I'll probably be down most weekends too" Annalease said with hope in her voice. She really hoped that she would see Megan again because she had been such a good friend to her. "You'd better" Megan said while laughing. " I guess this is goodbye for now then Meg" Annalease said" Right you'd better go because I don't want to end up crying" Megan laughed while pulling Annalease into a hug." I'll see you soon Meg" she said as she pulled back from the hug.

On her way home Annalease shed a few tears because reality had hit her that she really would be leaving home to pursue her dreams which meant she would have to leave her family back home and she would have to make a fresh start, she was used to these fresh starts but she always had her family with her. Half of her was saying that she should go for this amazing chance and the other half of her was saying to stay at the local sixth form. Her head was all over the place. As she approached her street she wondered what her new life would be like if she did choose to go.

"Hello love" Sandy beamed as Annalease walked through her door. The house was very busy when she had got home, the boys were all chatting amongst themselves but rather than being quiet they were being extremely loud. "Hi mum" Annalease said as she squashed herself in between the twins. "Alright" Robbie said as he vigorously had his eyes fixated on the TV screen in front of him "Yeah thanks" she replied with a smile. Jason nudged Annalease's arm as a form of acknowledgement because he seemed engrossed in his video game. "Lost your tongue having we Jase" she said while laughing. "Sorry I'm just eager to win" Jason said as he began shouting and cheering. Annalease rolled her eyes and attempted to get her results out of her bag. "How did you do then" Freddie said with a look of anticipation in his eyes. "Oh yeah, Tell us go on" Ziggy added while rubbing his hands together. Annalease sighed " Mum I'm about to tell everyone my results". "Okay I'm coming love. Jason, Robbie turn that off for a second would you" Sandy shouted as she set down what she was doing in the kitchen and made her way to the living area.

All eyes were on Annalease as she stood in the middle of the room. Everyone was silent awaiting her results. They each knew how much Annalease needed to get into College and that little document before their eyes had that news. "I got 3 A's an A* and 2 B's" she said with a smile. "Annalease well done darling, come here" Sandy said as she hugged her tightly. "Nice one sis" Robbie said while offering his hand for a high 5. "Told you, you would do amazing didn't I hey" Jason said as he quickly hugged her. Annalease smiled and gave him a thankful look. "Brain box" Freddie teased as he ruffled her hair. "Hey" Annalease said as she tried to do it back to him. "Ha couldn't reach could you midget" Freddie smirked. Joe stood up behind Annalease and lifted her off the ground so she could ruffle Freddie's hair. "Couldn't I "she said as Joe put her down. The whole room erupted with laughter. After everyone had congratulated her they each went back to what they were doing. Annalease joined in with the video game tournament and during those few hours she forgot all of her worries and troubles and enjoyed herself with the people around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Annalease spent the whole of summer with her family including Lindsey who had recently come to stay with the family as she had a couple of weeks off from training. She cherished this time because she understood that she wouldn't see them for a while when she left for College. Sandy and Lindsey took Annalease on many shopping trips buying her things that she would need. Megan and Annalease would Skype each other daily as promised. Before she knew it was time for Annalease to make her way to London to start Alexander. Sandy had woke everyone up early so they could all be ready in time for when Annalease, Joe, Freddie and Ziggy left for the 2 and a half hour journey up to London. The twins had started back at school a few days before so they were unable to go up to London and Sandy had to work so Joe, Freddie and Ziggy wanted to make sure Annalease made it safely to College. Lindsey had since gone back to the hospital where she had been training. Annalease knew that the next time she visited home then Lindsey will have moved to Hollyoaks.

Annalease wasn't due to start until the day after she travelled. The College allowed students to move into their accommodation and learn a little bit about the place before they started. Annalease was eager to start but she was also very nervous. Sandy had cooked the whole family a fry up breakfast which Annalease was thankful for because she didn't know if the food at Alexander would be any good. After everyone had finished eating Annalease made her way upstairs to collect her final bits. She looked around the hall way with a tear in her eye she sure would miss home. A few moments later she had joined her family who were waiting for her by the door. Sandy was crying which also made Annalease cry. " Good Luck Lease, I'm gunna miss you darling" Sandy cried as she hugged her daughter tight" "Thanks, I'm gunna miss you too, don't worry I'll be home soon" Annalease replied while rubbing Sandy's back. As Annalease pulled away from Sandy's grip she made her way over to Robbie and Jason. "I'm gunna really miss you, you know "Robbie said as he tightly hugged Annalease." I'm gunna miss you more" Annalease gestured for Jason to join with the hug. He did so and the three shared a hug. "See you soon boys" she said as she stepped back from their hold. She waved one last time at Sandy and the boys, then she left for the journey ahead of her.

Joe and Freddie helped load Annalease's stuff into Joe's car while she and Ziggy got themselves settled in the car. "You're gunna be fine you know" he said. "I really hope so; I'm really going to miss you guys though" Annalease sighed. "It's natural. But I'm sure within the first two weeks you'll forget about us down here" Ziggy laughed making Annalease smile slightly. "How am I going forget you lot" Annalease said while she prodded Ziggy's shoulder. "A" Ziggy ruffled Annalease's hair and within a few seconds Annalease and Ziggy were play fighting. "Oi you two, I ain't gunna be able to cope with you two all journey long if your gunna do that" Joe smirked as he looked into the rear view mirror. "Shh" Annalease said while laughing. " it's only because she's the only girl and a weak one" Ziggy smirked he flinched out of the way as he saw Annalease's hand ready to whack him around the head. Annalease spent the rest of the journey chatting to Freddie, Joe and Ziggy while playing around on her phone. Annalease looked out of the window and saw the sign which read 'Alexander College of Fashion' she sighed hard as reality hit her.

Joe's car came to a holt and the next thing Annalease knew she was getting her stuff out of the boot. "You ready then" Freddie asked as he gently put his arm around Annalease's shoulder. "Yes" she nodded. The College was situated inside an old court building it still had lots of its old interior, it really was a lovely place and Annalease hoped she would like the people just as much as she liked the surroundings. Annalease reported to reception to collect her key for her accommodation. "Can I help" the receptionist beamed in a warm tone. "Hi, urm I'm here to enrol and collect my key's please" Annalease said nervously. "Okay" the receptionist smiled. She got 2 forms ready for Annalease to sign and handed her, her key. "Thank you" Annalease said as she and her brothers made their way to the halls of living.

"This is posh isn't' it" Freddie said as he looked around. "You've bagged yourself an alright place here it seems" Joe added" I bet you wont wanna come home after living here" Ziggy chuckled. "There's no place like home" Annalease smiled. After a few twists and turns around different entrances to new hallways Annalease finally made it to where she would be staying. Freddie handed her the key and she opened it. The room was lovely it had a medium sized bed with beautifully decorated furniture; there was a small door which leads to a beautifully laid out bathroom. There was space for Annalease to plug in her laptop and there was a notice board for her to stick pictures and bulletins up whenever she pleased. She took in the surroundings and knew she really would love it.

2 hours later Freddie, Joe, Annalease and Ziggy had managed to get all of her stuff inside the room the boys made sure that Annalease had everything she needed in order to settle before they left. Freddie helped her set up her laptop and notice board. He filled it with pictures which she wanted up. Pictures of her and the lads and pictures with her friends. Joe made sure her hot water was on and he made sure that everything was safe inside the room. Ziggy helped fill up her shelves and wardrobe with her stuff. When everything was set up it was time for the boys to head home. "I hate this part" Annalease said as tears filled her eyes. "Come ere" Joe said as he approached her for a hug. "You will be fine Lease don't worry "Joe said as he tightened his grip. After a few moments Annalease stepped out of the hug. "I'll see you around yeah" Ziggy said as he hugged her. Annalease nodded. "I'm gunna miss you midget, you better keep in touch" Freddie teased as he lifted her off of the ground and kissed her head. "I'm gunna miss you too Fred and of course I will" she softly sais "good good" he said as he put her down and loosened his grip. After all of the goodbyes were said and done Annalease was left to her own devices. She decided to stay in her room all night for the first night so she could familiarise herself with the place. She really did like the place it really suited her. She was very excited to begin her lessons.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As time moved swiftly on Annalease soon found herself coming to the end of her first year at Alexander College of Fashion. Her first year had gone fantastically well. In her second week at the college Annalease met a young fashion designer named Toby, like Annalease he was in his first year and was also 16. They met up a few times and got to know each other as they were in separate classes, immediately they clicked and now Annalease and Toby have been dating for 9 and a half months. Toby brings out the best in her and she does the same for him.

Annalease visits home whenever she can; Freddie comes to pick her up every other weekend and every half term break. Annalease has taken Toby with her a few times back home, Sandy and the others seemed to have warmed to him as they see how happy Annalease is when he's around. Toby is from London and doesn't live in the college accommodation like Annalease does but you would think he did as he spends a lot of time in her area of living. Today was a Saturday and the weekend where Annalease would stay in London, She and Toby decided to head for a walk in the local park.

"I love this" Toby said as they both walked hand in hand "Same, it's such a beautiful park" she said as she rested her head on Toby's shoulder. "It wouldn't be beautiful if you weren't with me" Toby announced, Annalease looked up at him and kissed him. "You soppy idiot" she teased as she gently pulled her lips away from his. "Well you are beautiful so I am telling the truth" he added. "You may be a soppy idiot but you're my soppy idiot" she softly said. They both looked in each others eyes and gradually made their way around the park.

Around 15 minuets later Annalease heard her phone ring; she was slightly taken a back as her phone didn't ring that often as everyone usually sent her texts. "Who is it" Toby asked as he saw the look of confusion on her face. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller I D. "It's Joe" she said as she clicked answer. Annalease had just received the phone call from hell; she fell to the ground and sobbed her heart out once she had got off the phone. Toby helped her up and took her to a nearby bench.

"Babe, what's happened" Toby asked with concern in his eyes. "It's Freddie" she sobbed "Is he okay" Toby questioned pulling her into a hug. "He's been stabbed Toby, Joe says he's in a critical condition in hospital" Annalease sobbed more as the words 'stabbed' came out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry" Toby whispered in her ear at an attempt to sooth her. "Joe said he's coming to pick me up tonight, I'm going to have to go and pack a bag" Annalease fretted as she realised how serious this situation was. Annalease and Freddie are extremely close and the thought of loosing him ripped her heart into shreds. "Okay, let's go, do you want me to come back with you" Toby offered. "No if you don't mind, I just want to be with my family" she said shaking her head. "Okay I understand" he said as he smiled warmly.

Toby took Annalease back to her accommodation to help her pack, by the time she had got everything sorted Joe had arrived to pick her up, she had arranged to meet him at reception so he could explain to the college what had happed. Toby and Annalease were sat in the foyer waiting for Joe's arrival. As soon as Annalease caught sight of Joe she got up and ran into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. "He's going to be okay Lease" Joe soothed kissing her head. Annalease had calmed a little. Toby knew he couldn't comfort her in this way. He hated feeling so helpless in this situation. "Where is he now" She asked looking up at Joe. "He's in theatre, he's had to have emergency surgery as the blade has pierced his lung so they are trying to fix that" Joe said as he walked Annalease back to where she and Toby were once sat. He quickly greeted Toby and made sure that the college were aware of the situation. They told her she was able to have a week off college. Toby and Annalease quickly said goodbye. "I'll phone you everyday baby" Toby said as he hugged his girl tightly "Okay, I'll see you soon" she said kissing him softly on the lips. Joe looked on and smiled he realised that his baby sister was now all grown up and no longer that shy young thing who was frightened of her own shadow, he was in fact really proud of her.

By midnight Joe and Annalease made it to Hollyoaks and were walking into the hospital. Joe lead the way as Annalease followed on, they both stopped off at the tuck shop before they made their way to the ICU. "I'm scared Joe" Annalease said as they neared the ICU sign "I am too but we need to be strong for Fred, after all Linds has been caring for him tonight so she'll make him well again" he said with a small smile. As they made it to the ICU entrance Annalease hung back, she couldn't go in she was too scared, she was worried, she didn't know what scene would await her. She remembered what Joe had said to her about being strong but she didn't know if she could do it.

Joe quickly turned round and noticed Annalease was no longer behind him, she was sat with her back against the wall sobbing, she didn't care how dirty the floor was or how loud she was being she needed let it out, she was angry at whoever had put her family through this pain, she wanted everything to be okay but she knew she couldn't do anything to change what had happened. Joe gently helped her up and put his arm around her and took her into the ICU, As they approached the relatives room where the remainder of the Roscoe's were all congregated including Lindsey, Joe whispered something into Annalease' ear " remember what I said" Annalease knew what he meant and she looked up and smiled. She needed to keep strong and she decided that she would no longer cry and that she would be strong for her loved ones and most of all for Freddie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Annalease and her family spent the next couple of hours crippled with worry, nobody knew if Freddie would pull through or not. Suddenly Annalease felt her eye lids become heavy, she allowed her eyes to close and she then feel into a peaceful sleep, her head was resting on Joe's shoulder and her feet were on the floor on top of her rucksack. Annalease awoke to a gentle nudging; she opened her eyes and sat up. "Any news" she asked Ziggy who was now sat where Joe was once sat. "No none, mum has gone home for a while, Joe, Jason and Robbie have gone with her and Lindsey has had a call out. I offered to stay here with you as you were fast asleep and Joe didn't want to disturb you" Ziggy added.

"Thanks" Annalease said with a smile. "Want something to eat" Ziggy asked. "Yes please, a bacon sarnie wouldn't go a miss" she said with a slight giggle in her voice. "Okay, I won't be long. You'll be okay for a few wont ya" Ziggy got up and began to make his way to the canteen. "Yeah I'll be okay" Annalease told him, with that Ziggy left Annalease sat in the relative's area. After a few moments of being sat alone Lindsey came in and sat beside Annalease.

" You okay sweetie" Lindsey asked as she pulled Annalease into a hug " Yeah I guess thanks, are you" Annalease felt a little better now Lindsey was around as she was also very close to her, she would often go and speak to her for advice if Freddie wasn't able to. "I'm alright thanks, I have some news on Freddie" Lindsey softly said. Annalease quickly got out from Lindsey's grip. "Is he okay" she called half excitedly and half full of worry. "Promise me you'll listen to everything I'm going to tell you now" Lindsey asked as she gently picked up Annalease's hand. Annalease nodded.

"Freddie is very poorly, the operation was a success but they have found an underlying infection in his lung. He's been put into a medically induced coma which will hopefully allow the infection to clear up as they are going to give him antibiotics through a drip. In 3 days they are going to begin to wake him up and hopefully the infection will have cleared up and his wound will heal" Lindsey announced. Annalease's eyes began to water "What are his chances of survival Linds, please just tell me" she sobbed. Lindsey moved to the front of Annalease, bent down and picked up both of her hands " If the infection clears up then the prognosis is very good, Freddie is very strong, he is a fighter Lease" Lindsey explained. Lindsey had to explain things to relatives of sick people each day but Annalease was her own family so it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to carry on being professional.

"What will happen if he still as the infection when he wakes up" Annalease enquired. "Then the doc's will continue to treat it, at the moment he is responding well to treatment, want to come and see him" Lindsey offered. "Yes please" Annalease nodded. "Ziggy was supposed to be bringing me a bacon sarnie but he's not back he will wonder where I've gone" Annalease fretted as she remembered where Ziggy was. "Don't worry, I'll take you to Freddie's room and I'll come back and wait on Ziggy. Sandy will be here soon too most probably" Lindsey informed. Annalease got up and gave Lindsey a hug "Thanks Linds, I love you" she said. "Aw I love you too sweetheart" Lindsey replied as she gave Annalease a squeeze.

Lindsey led Annalease to where Freddie was. Annalease tried hard to keep strong, she remembered what Joe had told her last night and that boosted her a little. She understood that Freddie needed her to hold the fort and be strong for him and the others. " Are you ready" Lindsey quietly asked " Yeah" Annalease announced, she was eager to get in there and sit with Freddie and be there for him like he was always there for her. She was surprised at how brave she was feeling. Annalease brought her hand over her mouth in shock at the sight in front of her as she and Lindsey entered the room, Freddie was covered in machines providing him with all sorts of life saving medicines, he looked completely different. Annalease pulled out a chair and sat next to him. "Hey Freddie, it's me, please get better I can't stand seeing you this way" she began; she picked up his hand and held it for a while. "I'll be back soon sweetie okay" Lindsey told Annalease. Annalease smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to stay here till you wake up, College have allowed me a week off but I'm going to stay until you get better" Annalease felt a single tear fall from her eye, it landed on Freddie's hand. A few seconds later Annalease was given a lovely shock, Freddie squeezed her hand she then knew that he could hear what she was telling him she realised that he was helping her by letting her know that he knew of her presence. She decided she should go and tell somebody that he was showing signs of improvement.

She bumped into Lindsey and Ziggy on the way "Lindsey, Ziggy he squeezed my hand, he's showing signs of waking up" Annalease beamed. "That's amazing, I'll just let the consultant know, you and Ziggy go on in" Lindsey said with relief in her voice. "Sorry Lease, they didn't have any bacon sarnie's is this okay instead" Ziggy announced as he offered her a waffle covered in chocolate sauce, Annalease's face lit up "I haven't had one of these for ages, thanks Ziggy" she beamed as she gently took the sweet treat from his hands and started eating it. "Wow someone was hungry" Ziggy teased as he saw how quickly Annalease ate the waffle. "The quicker you eat it the better it tastes" Annalease joyfully answered.

Ziggy got a clean napkin out of his pocket. "Hold still" he told Annalease, she did so; Ziggy wiped a large amount of chocolate from Annalease's upper lip with the napkin. "Omg Ziggy have you turned into mum or something" she giggled as she saw what he was doing. "No I was just saving you from getting all embarrassed later when you noticed it yourself" he announced. "Thanks" she said as she rolled her eyes. "No problem" Ziggy gently fisted Annalease's arm. For a few minuets Ziggy and Annalease carried on teasing each other, they were both cut short by some alarming sounds coming from Freddie's room, Annalease looked at Ziggy in horror as nurses ran inside to tend to the awful noises.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Annalease tried to hold in the screams which overtook her body but somehow she couldn't hold them in, somehow the screams made her feel a little better. She feel to the ground as tears fell down her eyes, Annalease could no longer bare to watch the scene in front of her. For the past 20 minuets she had watched as doctor's tried to revive Freddie but all this time later they were still tirelessly trying. "What's happening" Sandy shouted as she arrived. "He's took a turn for the worse mum" Ziggy announced. "Take your sister home please Ziggy" Sandy softly asked. Ziggy nodded and helped Annalease up. "Please phone me as soon as you hear anything" Annalease begged. "I will do sweetheart now go and get some rest" Sandy said as she kissed her daughter's head.

On the way home Ziggy had to pop to the garage to pick up his diary, Annalease stayed in the car while he popped in. Annalease decided to lay back in her seat and begin to get some rest, just as she was about to fall into slumber Annalease was shook awake by the faint speaking of a familiar voice. She kept in the position and listened hard. "Is he dead then" Trevor Royale enquired. "No, he's in a bad way in hospital it's not certain if he's going to survive" Fraser Black added. Fraser was in a relationship with Sandy and Annalease didn't expect to hear him speaking to Trevor the most gangster like person who lived in the village, why was he talking to him? Annalease was about to find out.

"You're joking, I thought he was dead when I left him honest" Trevor pleaded almost sounding scared. "Maybe if you had of done the job properly then he would be dead" Fraser shouted. Annalease was extremely mad it had become clear to her that Fraser had planned for Freddie to get injured he wanted him dead by the sounds of it; she didn't know what to do. She wanted Ziggy to hurry up and leave the garage so she could get home and try and figure out what to do. She suddenly felt a panic attack coming on she tried so so hard to stop it from coming into full swing.

Annalease began to tremble her knee's shaking rapidly, her chest became increasingly tight and her palms began to become soaked with sweat. She desperately wanted to scream and let out her anger but if she did then she knew she would be putting herself in grave danger, she wanted to phone Toby and ask him what to do but she didn't know if she could bring herself to tell him. She needed to speak to Freddie as he would know what to do like always but she knew that wasn't an option. Annalease noticed Fraser begin to walk away; she tried her hardest to stay down as he walked past but unfortunately for her Fraser spotted her.

A look of anger overtook his face as the car door opened, she opened her mouth to try and call for Ziggy who was only a short walk away in the garage but Fraser blocked her mouth with his hand cutting her cries for help off. "Don't you dare say a thing young lady" Fraser quietly retorted, Annalease nodded her head quickly, she daren't speak. Fraser pulled her out of the car and made her walk quickly heading for The Loft, she turned around and saw the car door left wide open and the seatbelt sprawled on the seat, she realised that she had left her bag. "Fraser I've left my bag" she quietly said. "I said don't speak" Fraser spat. Fear took over her body as Annalease realised that she was in danger.

Once at The Loft Fraser gave Annalease a glass of water. "I'm sorry for being rough with you hun, I just can't risk anyone else finding out" he softly said as he put Annaleas's hair behind her ear and kissed her head. This was the Fraser that she knew, the soft and gentle guy who was so happily engaged to her mum. "Why have you brought me here" Annalease asked as she placed the now empty glass back on the bar. "I need to have an important conversation with you and it can't be done where we're at risk of being heard" Fraser announced. Fraser heard the door go at the entrance to The Loft, without further ado Fraser lifted Annalease up by the scruff of her coat and rushed her into the office he pushed her inside and locked the door effortlessly, the office was dark and had an odd stench to it. She soon realised what that smell was. Drugs. She wondered how long Fraser would keep her in here and she wondered if Ziggy had realised she was missing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Many hours later Annalease desperately needed something to drink; she had been left in that small dreadfully smelling office for at least 12 hours now. "Fraser" Annalease shouted in hope that he would be around to hear her, she wished that she had her phone on her so she could call for help. As there was no answer as she continued to shout Annalease finally gave up, great hunger was also beginning to set in now meaning she needed something to eat and drink and needed that very quickly.

Eventually Annalease heard the noise which she had so much wanted to hear, the lock in the door clink meaning someone was there. She stayed silent as the door opened, she stayed laid down on the cold stone floor until she was spoken to. "Fraser sent me with his, he'll be here soon" Trevor said with a warm smile, he handed Annalease a McDonald's meal which included a drink. "Thank you" she said not wanting to say much more she just wanted to eat. "Any time, if you need the toilet just knock the door and I'll accompany you there. But for your own sake please don't ask during club opening hours" Trevor said in almost triumphant mannor.

Once Annalease had eaten the food she began to feel increasingly stronger. As the hours turned into days she desperately wanted some air, there was no window's in the office just a fan which didn't at all work, Annalease looked around the small boxed room noticing a laptop on a desk, she daren't touch it just in case she got caught because she could see the CCTV camera up in the corner. But as the time went on she had an increasing urge to get up and switch it on to hopefully connect to the internet to get in touch with her family.

Annalease had a very good idea but she needed to be a little stronger in order for her to be able to do it, she figured that if she could somehow temporally cover up the CCTV camera then she would be able to get onto the laptop, she knew that she would need to work very quickly to get it done. Daily Trevor would come in and give Annalease plenty of food to her last her the day, he would come in once and once only which was a bonus for her. Trevor had already been in today so she now was left to carry out her plan.

Annalease found a messed up piece of lined paper in her jean pocket, she took it out and made her way to the desk, she quickly and quietly looked into the draw for some blue tack or something which she could attach the paper to the camera, luckily she found some tape. She placed a chair just under where she would need to climb up to access the camera. Once everything was sorted she got up on the chair placed the paper over the camera lens, carefully attaching it with the tape. She now knew that she had literally no time to get that laptop on. She didn't know how often anybody looked at the CCTV and hoped that they wouldn't notice anything.

Annalease quickly turned on the laptop, luckily for her there was a pretty easy password clue, she racked her brain for answers to the clue 'house' and finally came up with the address her own address 65 Christleton Terrace. A small click came from the laptop meaning she was logged in. "Thank you lord" she said quietly to herself as everything loaded up. The internet loaded up pretty quickly she opened up SKYPE and dialled Ziggy's number; she prayed that he would answer as time was running out.

As soon as Ziggy answered Annalease started to speak frantically.

**Annalease: Ziggy please help me, I've been locked in The Loft's office. I don't know how long I've been gone but please come quick.**

**Ziggy: I'll send Freddie round straight away, Are you okay?**

**Annalease: Yeah well I don't know, I'm fully fed and watered but I'm feeling awful, Freddie is okay?**

**Ziggy: Everything is going to be okay just sit tight okay, Yeah he's been out hospital for a week now.**

**Annalease: Have none of you wondered where I am?**

**Ziggy: Fraser told us that you'd gone back to College we thought he was telling the truth; wait till I get my hands him.**

**Annalease: I will explain the situation when I come home okay Ziggy.**

**Ziggy: Okay sweetie, don't worry you're going to be safe soon, see you soon yeah.**

**Annalease: Okay, see you soon.**

Annalease quickly disconnected the call and deleted the call from the call log. She was so happy that she's spoken to someone from her family and was incredibly happy that Freddie was okay and now out of hospital, she was incredibly angry at Fraser for so awfully telling a lie to her family, "I bet they all hated me for not saying goodbye" she said to herself. She quickly shut the laptop down and left it how she found it. Once that was done she re exposed the camera and then rushed back onto the floor in the position she had always been in. Annalease discreetly put the paper back into her pocket and put herself in a position where it looked as if she was sleeping and there she waited for someone to come and help her.

Annalease must have generally fallen asleep as she woke to a commotion outside the office, she heard raised voices but couldn't really make out who they belonged too, she realised that her plan had in fact worked because nobody had come and scolded her for sabotaging the camera. She shuffled closer to the door where she had a birds eye view through the key hole, she had one eye pressed against it, she could see and now hear that Freddie was having words with Trevor quite aggressive words.

"You can take it out on me but not my family, I want you to tell me why you've kidnapped my sister" Freddie shouted. Trevor laughed " Result this is exactly what we wanted to do, get to you and of course that's exactly what's happened" Trevor clapped rubbing his hands together and started to pour himself a glass of wine. "Answer my question" Freddie snapped, even though she wasn't out of danger yet Annalease felt a little safer as she could see and hear Freddie slightly.

" She heard something which she wasn't supposed to hear so to stop her from blabbing Fraser thought it would be safe to bring her here, don't worry she's been well looked after" Trevor winked causing Freddie to rage "If you've done anything to her" Freddie fumed. "She's absolutely fine, I don't know why you're fussing" Trevor's laughing became increasingly loud as the seconds ticked on. Freddie threw a punch knocking Trevor clean out, Annalease gasped as she saw Trevor fall to the ground. Tears began to fall from her eyes as a feeling of relief washed over her. Annalease quickly moved away from the door as she knew Freddie would probably kick it in. "Annalease" Freddie called. "Help me Freddie please" she begged. "I'm coming, make sure you're away from the door" Freddie announced Annalease nodded enthusiastically even though she knew he wouldn't see her "Okay" she whispered.

A huge crash filled the atmosphere as the door was knocked off its hinges; Annalease got up and ran into Freddie's arms. "Thank god you're okay" Freddie soothed as he kissed her head, he checked her over for visible cuts and bruises he didn't find any. "We need to get out of here now" Freddie announced as Trevor began to stir on the floor, Freddie picked Annalease's small frame and carried her out of the club running as fast as he could.

Fraser began to chase them both, Freddie carried on running clutching a terrified Annalease, Fraser chased them into a remote car park with a blue trailer towards the back of it. Freddie had to think quickly, he needed to think of something to get Annalease out safely he didn't care about himself he just needed to make sure she was safe and well first.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"What's going on between you and Fraser" Annalease whispered out of the blue. Freddie had to tell her the truth but there was no way that he could bring himself to do that. "Uh nothing" he said trying to sound as truthful as possible. "Promise you aren't lying to me Freddie" Annalease said sternly. "I promise" he said with a smile, he had bare face lied to Annalease and he hated himself for that but he wanted to keep her from the truth. "Just get us out of her Fred please" she pleaded, Annalease desperately wanted to go home or even back to college but she knew at this present moment she could do neither.

"I'll do my best, just sit tight and we'll be out in no time" Freddie smiled hopefully trying to stay as calm as he possibly could. The two of them had been locked inside a trailer, with no food, light or water. As the hours passed visibility became increasingly difficult and the need to get out was getting needier and needier. At around 11pm Annalease had fallen asleep; Freddie slipped off his jacket and gently placed it over her small sleeping frame. The temperature in the trailer dropped more and more throughout the night.

A couple of hours later morning broke and Annalease and Freddie were woken by a sudden crash, Annalease opened her mouth ready to scream. Freddie prevented any noise from leaving her voice box by covering her mouth with his hand. "Shh" he whispered, he needed to be vigilant with his hearing. Moments later Trevor opened the entrance to the trailer "Follow me Annalease" he shouted, Annalease turned to Freddie. Freddie pointed at her and gave her an ok sign which meant 'you will be okay'. She gave him a nervous smile but still she trusted that she would be safe.

"I'll see you soon Annalease, be good midget" Freddie called just as she was about to leave. Annalease began to worry at the sadness in his voice it sounded more like a goodbye to her. "You'll be out soon Fred, wont you" she asked looking more at Trevor this time, Trevor half smiled looking at her with a semi sympathetic look on his face. "Don't worry about me, you go while you can" Freddie said softly with a smile. Annalease reluctantly left Freddie in the trailer, she didn't want to but she could see in his eyes that he wanted her to.

"I'm going to drop you home okay" Trevor said like he had taken her out for lunch or something. Annalease shot him a look "And act as if nothing has happened, make me lie about my brother's whereabouts, I would take a long hard think about that if I were you Trevor Royale" Annalease retorted half regretting her words. "Listen here young lady, you do as I say okay or you wont see that precious brother of yours ever again am I clear" he spat, Annalease gulped. "Please don't hurt him" Annalease pleaded. "If you cooperate with me and Fraser then Freddie will be fine, if you don't cooperate then you and him will be 6 feet under. It's as simple as that the balls in your court darling" Trevor announced.

Annalease knew what this meant; she had no choice but to do as she was told. She was still clueless as to what had gone on between Freddie and Fraser and she wondered why the two had anything to do with Trevor the hardest man in the village. Annalease was frightened more than anything else as she didn't know what was coming her way in the coming weeks and months.

Once Annalease was taken home she had to lie about where she and Freddie were the night of their kidnap, she told her family that they went on a road trip like they often would and Freddie's car broke down and he left his tools at the garage meaning they had to sleep in the car. Trevor dropped her off at college coffee where Fraser met her and walked her back to the house. Annalease wanted to question Fraser so bad about what was going on and how long she would need to be silent for, but she knew better not to. She had never seen a bad side to Fraser she always saw him as a nice man who looked out for her family. But as the days went on she realised how wrong she was.


End file.
